spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Atlantian Adventure
'The Great Atlantian Adventure' The Great Atlantian Adventure 'is the eleventh episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot The contestants are stranded in the middle of Atlantis, and must depend on one another for survival. 'Transcript' Setting: 'SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: ' Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were held captive on an island by none other than Servant himself! After we learned of his evil scheme to use us as his slaves, we recruited members of his army to rebel against him! Afterwards the volcano erupted, giving us enough power to take on Servant! We escaped the island, but in the end it was Squilliam who was eliminated! Which of his fellow contestants will join him this week? What brutal challenge awaits our competitors? Find out tonight on an exciting episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! '''Setting: Squidward's House Squidward: '''up '''SpongeBob: Hey, Squidward! Squidward: SpongeBob?! What are you doing in my room?! SpongeBob: '''I just wanted to remind you to be at the bus stop as soon as possible! '''Squidward: Couldn't you have just called me? SpongeBob: Yeah, but what's fun about that? Squidward: The part where I get to sleep! SpongeBob out of the front door Get out of my house! Setting: Squidward's Front Yard SpongeBob: '''That's strange. I almost felt as if Squidward wasn't happy to see me. Laughs Oh, well! marches away '''Setting: Bus Stop Karen: 'What's taking SpongeBob so long? limousine appears '''SpongeBob: 'limousine '''Pearl: '''SpongeBob, is that yours? '''SpongeBob: Of course it is! Plankton: '''How did you afford it? '''SpongeBob: What do you mean? SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show merchandise has been flying off the shelves lately! himself with cologne Barnacle Boy: What is that? SpongeBob: Oh, that's just, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show cologne! Here, try some! the can of cologne to Barnacle Boy appears Patrick: Hm... this bus looks strangely familiar. that it's the same bus that drove them to Atlantis Wait a minute, we're going to... Atlantis?! SpongeBob: '''How right you are, Patrick! Does anyone here remember exactly what fuels the bus? '''Squidward: '''No! You don't mean... '''SpongeBob: A sing along! Squidward: No! gets on the bus as it flies away Squidward: '''This is going to be a long ride. are heard singing as the bus disappears into the sky '''Setting: '''Atlantis stops, as the contestants exit '''Plankton: I feel like I'm forgetting something. head Oh, well. of the contestants enter the Royal Palace Setting: Royal Palace goes off Sandy: Huh? Guard: '''Alert! Bikini Bottomites have entered the Royal Palace! '''Plankton: '''Yeah, that's it. surround the contestants '''Mrs. Puff: What's going on? Guard: Mrs. Puff a paper Mrs. Puff: What's this? the paper, which appears to be a wanted poster What?! SpongeBob... Patrick! Patrick: '''What? '''Mrs. Puff: You two buffoons have crossed the line, this time! Patrick: '''What are you talking about? '''Mrs. Puff: '''Don't play dumb with me! You popped an Atlantian ancient artifact, and now we're wanted criminals! SpongeBob '''SpongeBob: Maybe this fifty will make you reconsider what you're about to do to me? Mrs. Puff a fifty dollar bill Mrs. Puff: What, you're just going to give me fifty dollars? SpongeBob: '''Yeah, pretty much. '''Mrs. Puff: '''If I keep this up I'll be a millionaire in... twenty thousand years! That's only... seven million, three-hundred thousand days! What a sucker! '''Mermaid Man: I don't mean to rain on your parade, but we have bigger things to worry about right now. to the guards surrounding them Mrs. Puff: Oh, right... ah! away chase after the contestants in the form of a montage, and eventually capture them Setting: Dungeon Squidward: Please, you have to let us out of here! Lord Royal Highness: I'm sorry, but according to this ancient scroll... to read the scroll aloud "The penalty for the destruction of any Atlantian artifact is seven years in Atlantian prison." Squidward: the scroll, and rips it in half Lord Royal Highness: Sighs That's another seven years. Squidward: '''What?! '''Lord Royal Highness: That scroll was an Atlantian artifact. Squidward: 'But... but... but- '''Lord Royal Highness: '''No buts! the area '''Squidward: 'around This is all your fault! to SpongeBob and Patrick '''SpongeBob: '''Hold on Squidward, let's not play the blame game here. We're all friends... right? Nervously '''Squidward: Friends?! Friends don't get each other fourteen years in prison! SpongeBob: Good, because I only got you seven years in prison. Squidward: What are you talking about? SpongeBob: '''Your the one who ripped the ancient scroll in half. '''Squidward: Oh, right. Sandy: '''Every calm down! We can get out of this mess; we just need to stick together! '''Karen: According to my calculations, we'll all go insane in less than four hours unless we somehow manage to escape. French Narrator: Less than four hours later... Patrick: on arm, and laughs crazily Karen: '''Well... it's not exactly what I had in mind... but okay. '''Squidward: This is Patrick we're talking about, he's always like this. Pearl: '''We can't just stay here like this! We need an escape plan! '''Plankton: '''An escape plan? '''Pearl: Exactly! Plankton: '''But this place is covered with guards! You're lucky to get privacy in the bathroom around here! '''Pearl: Patrick, you like to eat stuff, right? Patrick: '''gnawing on arm Yeah. '''Pearl: '''What about dirt? '''Patrick: Please, how do you think I got these bad boys? his muscles, which begin to sag Pearl: '''Do you think that you could eat us out of here? '''Patrick: Well... Pearl: 'Patrick's moth into the ground Eat! '''Patrick: 'as he begins eating a small passage underneath the dungeon '''Pearl: '''Follow us! other contestants begins following Pearl '''Setting: Tunnel Underneath the Dungeon Karen: '''What happens when we reach a dead end? Pearl: Well- a sudden bump, as they reach a dead end I guess we're about to find out. '''Patrick: out small clumps of dirt from his mouth I can't eat anymore. Pearl: Here, let me try. the dead end, as it breaks loose, and they begin to see a light Karen: Look, a light! Barnacle Boy: Out of my way! towards the exit Setting: Royal Palace Lord Royal Highness: that the contestants accidentally dug a tunnel that leads to the Royal Palace Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mermaid Man: Uh... we were just leaving! away with the other contestants following behind him Lord Royal Highness: '''Guards?! Guards chase after the contestants '''Plankton: They're too fast! Barnacle Boy: '''What are we going to do? '''Karen: I think you know what we have to do. Plankton: '''We surrender! helicopter appears above the contestants '''Scooter: a latter Get in! contestants climb onto the helicopter Plankton: So long, suckers! helicopter flies away Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: '''Thank you all for joining me here today for yet another elimination ceremony! Due to Plankton surrendering the Jellyfish have won today's competition! of the Krabby Patties stare at Plankton angrily '''Plankton: What? SpongeBob: The votes are in, and the next contestants to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reailty Show is... Squidward: We're waiting. SpongeBob: Sh, patience, Squidward. Squidward: '''Patience?! '''SpongeBob: '''The next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Karen! '''Karen: No! SpongeBob: Fred? Fred: '''Come with me, mam. Karen to the exit '''Plankton: '''I'll always love you... is she gone yet? '''Mermaid Man: Yes. Plankton: I'm glad that's over with. SpongeBob: '''Are we done here? '''The End 'Trivia' *Karen is the eliminated contestant. ' Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No ' Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts